chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Pip (Transcript)
Episode starts in a classroom. Scene goes through science room with pictures of bones from a skeleton, a diagram about organs, and posters which deal about science concepts, then shows a jar with purple liquid in it. A teacher picks the jar up and places it on the windowsill. A red dodge ball breaks through the window and shatters the jar. The teacher looks annoyed. Happy music plays as the students pass a red dodge ball to each other. It gets to one fat guy who throws it hard at Penny. Penny: (hit by the dodge ball) Ouch! My organs! (doubles over in pain) Rudy: (runs to her) Are you okay, Penny? You seem a bit...(looks at Penny holding the pain at her gut) hurt. Penny: (cries) See, this is why I don't do dodge ball, I always get hurt. (she sheds a tear as it sparkles) Rudy: It'll go away soon, I promise. Penny: (stops crying) Thank you, Rudy. The scene cuts to Rudy and Penny on a bench. Rudy: Well, got any cool inventions you have? Penny: I've got a invention that I've been making for months. I had a wonder: I wonder if only I had some way of looking inside someone's body... (lifts up a remote contro''l) That's why I invented the ex-scope! ''(with a press of a red button, she shows him the ex-scope) Rudy: You had it brought to the school? Penny: Precisely! (Students are heard giggling, chatting and all) You see my friend, this is a very dangerous one. It has some x-rays so you have to be very careful, (A crash is heard in the background) or else- What was that? Rudy: Hate to tell you Penny but, can you move a bit? You're in my light. Penny: Oops, my bad. Cuts back to the Mr. Wilter's classroom where the words "No Cartoons Allowed" are written on the board. Mr Wilter: And in conclusion, you must always stay away from strangers even they want to ask to come in their car. (the school bell rings) Well, we'll talk more about this next week. Now go and have fun, class. it's recess. (the students went out of the door; to Rudy) And as for you Rudy, I forbid at drawing cartoons at the board, when I return. (he walks out the door and shuts it.) Rudy: Since Mr. Wilter is gone, why don't I test your X-ray thing to see how well your organs are. Penny: Sure Rudy, but be careful, one wrong move and it will go kaput. (Rudy scans Penny's body to reveal that her organ status is very healthy.) So, you think that my organs are healthy? Rudy: Yeah, very well. But I always wondered a question: What if we could bring this to Chalkzone and see their insides? Penny: But the Zoners are made of chalk, we can tell because of their style of art. Rudy: (as he takes the magic chalk and draws a portal to Chalkzone.) Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go, Penny. (takes Penny's hand and they both go into the chalk world. Later, once they went in there, they encountered Snap who is trying to show off his yo-yo.) Snap: Hey, Rudy! Check out my brand new yo-yo! It is shiny and blue, like me! Wanna see me do some tricks? Rudy: Not now, we need to see the Zoners insides' using Penny's super cool machine that can see their insides. Snap: Seems cool to me, Rudy! Let's check it out. (he uses the machine to see the Zoners' inner bodies. Once he sees it with a X-ray vision, the Zoners inner spots are hollow.) Well, this is awkward. Rudy: Huh, that's odd. They have nothing at all. Penny: Exactly, how do they live? Snap: Are ya' kidding? We're drawings, remember? We can live in a cool way, and we can't age and we survive as long as we want! (he hears a crash after a red haze appears on the sky like a comet) Oh, the mumbo-gumbo chalk-manity!! There's a red glow right over there! Follow me! (the gang follows the glow and they see a red, mechanical cat lying on the ground, injured. It had blue, eyes, stubby arms and legs, and a metallic tail.) There is this, this robot cat thing. Yeah.... (Snap tries to find a way to turn on the robot. By looking for a button or switch. He tried to move the robot, but accidentally turns it on, and the robot cat was alive.) Pip: Greetings, newlings! I'm Pip, the newest, robot cat from all of Chalkzone! (Suddenly, the other residents hear this they run towards him and he tries to escape. Since he is afraid of people chasing him, Snap hides him behind a bush to trick the others he is at the right of them by a flick of his wrist.) That was a close one! Tell me who are you people. Snap: The name's Snap. I'm the most adventurous one and I the one who is witty. Penny: I'm Penny Sanchez, and I adore science as much as my friends I know. Rudy: And I'm Rudy Tabootie, I can even draw anything with my magic chalk. (shows the magic chalk to Pip) Pip: Wow, you have magic chalk? In my world, I have this pendant that is the source of our power. But recently, it has been broken into 5 parts, red, yellow, green, blue and violet. The parts are scattered in some parts in Chalkzone, and one secretly here in Main Street. Snap: How do you know every location in Chalkzone? Pip: I have an AI in my head, okay? You wanna go and help me? Rudy: No problem, Pip. We'll help you find all the parts of the pendant. Right guys? Snap: Excatamundo! Penny: Right! Pip: Well then, let's get going! (They all go to find the five parts of the pendant. Meanwhile, a brown robot dog who looks a bit alike Pip, is growling at his metal doghouse. His name was Zim-Zam because of his anger management issues, he growls his own name. He sees the cat and the Chalkzone Crew by his spyglass.) Zim-Zam: Say, you're searching the pendant, aren't you? Well, I've got that covered, with my latest invention, my radiator of darkness! (he pulls out a gun like weapon) And with it, I'll track the parts of the pendant, then I'll freeze Chalkzone with my breath and then, I'll rule the Zone! ''(starts laughing evilly) ''This is gonna get very good! Category:Season 6 Transcripts